To hide brackets and rollers of window shades from plain sight, contractors may install the brackets and rollers into a ceiling recess, removing them from plain sight. Such recesses typically have an opening through which a contractor may install and access a roller shade. The opening is typically covered such that the material of the cover abuts a material covering the ceiling base and a slit is left in the middle of the material covering the opening. The slit may allow a shade to be deployed into the room use to cover a window and allow the shade to be retracted from the room for storage. However, these current systems for storing and deploying roller shades typically create a visually unpleasing juncture at the interface of the material covering the ceiling base and the material covering the opening of the recess.
Similarly, when mounting curtains to a ceiling, a track can be used to support hangers connected to the curtain. However, certain tracks often include flanges that are flush with or overlap the material covering the ceiling base, such that the track is visible to a person viewing the covering and track. In some instances, a track is fully inset into a pocket in the ceiling. In some instances, openings in a ceiling used to house such tracks are wider than the respective track to facilitate installation, leaving a relatively large opening that is clearly visible whenever the curtain is drawn back in a stowed position. Such arrangements create visually unpleasing breaks in the exposed surface of the ceiling.